


Lessons Left to Learn

by polarbarbarian



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And RK900 is Their Little Brother, Canon Typical Stupidity, Canon Typical Violence, Connor Has An Identical Twin, Connor With Social Anxiety, Connor is a Baby He's Only Like 24, Established Relationship, F/M, Hank is Their Adopted Dad, Human AU, I'm not gonna lie, Jake Peralta has ADHD, M/M, Mostly Wholesome, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plus Some RK1K Goodness, Tags Will Get More Specific Once There's More Plot, This is Basically Human!Connor in B99
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbarbarian/pseuds/polarbarbarian
Summary: Connor Anderson has been chosen as one of the Top Five brightest young detectives in America and has a chance to work with one of the many precincts of the NYPD for 6 months. He's going to miss his family, his friends, and his boyfriend dearly, but hopefully he'll learn a thing or two along the way.Or the Brooklyn 99 crossover no one asked for.





	Lessons Left to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! i'm finally doing that thing i've been talking about forever! y'know, the one with the android boys who are not androids! meeting the only good cops ever! that thing!
> 
> every chapter after this should be set entirely in the regular b99 haunts, with a few exceptions to look at what markus is planning :3c the word "regular" is not in my personal vocabulary, so updates will be random and without warning :^ )
> 
> thanks so much to the New Era server for continuing to encourage me to write for the DBH fandom. thanks especially to Minty for being cool with me being heavily inspired by her Connor, Caleb, Nines dynamic in her fic "Silver Linings". I changed quite a lot about their personalities and dynamics for my own purposes, but the idea originally came from her and i am very grateful!! 
> 
> "Emmett" is what i have decided to call Nines in this fic. a stronk, mysterious name for a stronk, mysterious boi :3c not that he has a whole lot of agency in the grand scheme of this fic but i figured i'd let yall know in case it wasn't clear from context. 
> 
> i think that's it??? all the important things??? if not i'll edit this later and add more notes at the end sdgfdhgx ENJOY!!

“Good morning, everyone.” Captain Holt said with his usual authority, stopping to address the precinct just inside the gate. “As you may know, the candidates for the NYPD’s annual Top Five program have been selected. I’m happy to inform you that this year the 99 will be hosting one of the bright, young detectives chosen for this opportunity.”

 

A cheer rang out through the 99. The Top Five program was a pretty big deal to most people in the NYPD, getting to host and work with one of the best young minds in America for six months was exciting for everyone involved.

 

“Do we know who we’re getting?” Amy asked.

 

“Yes, we’ll be working with a young man named Connor Anderson, from Detroit.”

 

“Oh, I’ve heard about that kid.” Terry said. “He was only a beat-cop for 3 years before they bumped him up to detective. They say he was a first responder to a noise complaint that turned out to be a hostage situation. He talked the guy down all on his own and saved a little girl’s life.”

 

“WAIT, we’re getting THAT Connor Anderson?! Graduated top of his class, parkour street chases, youngest detective EVER Connor Anderson?!”  


“Jake, you’ve heard of him as well?” The Captain asked.

 

“Yeah, of course I have! That kid makes the news every other week in Detroit, he’s basically living my childhood dream! Oh man, I bet he and I are gonna be best friends by the end of this.”

 

“What?” Charles said, looking nervously between Jake and the rest of the people in the room.

 

“Maybe, as long as you don’t put your foot in your mouth as soon as he walks in the door.” Gina added, completely ignoring Charles’ insecurities.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jake said, still smiling but with less with excitement.

 

“Jake, honey… You’re not very good at first impressions.” Amy said, wincing sympathetically at her partner. The rest of the 99 nodded in agreement as Jake looked around at them indignantly.

 

“WHAT? Guys, I’m great at first impressions! People love me!”

 

“Jake the first time we met you tried to wipe a booger on me.”

 

“We were six, Gina!” Jake said, spinning to look at her fully. “I’ve done so many gross things to you, why is that the one you won’t let go?”

 

“That’s for me and Sheryl Crow to know.”

 

“What does that even mean?”  


“The first time I met Jake in the academy he said ‘what’s up hombresita.’” Rosa said, emphasizing the horrible accent on the butchered Spanish. “So I punched him. Hard.”  


“Okay, yes, that was in poor taste…” Jake admitted, wincing at his own past ignorance.

 

“I don’t think I need to remind you about our first meeting.” Holt said, deadpan as ever. “Meep Morp.”

 

“Ok, fine! I may not have made the best first impressions in the past, but this time will be different. I’m gonna make the best first impression ever, and Connor Anderson and me are gonna be bros!”  


“But not best bros right? That’s spot’s still saved for your boy Charles, right Jake?”  


Jake, feeling satisfied with his conviction turned back to the file he was working on. Everyone else turned back to their work as well, varying levels of exasperation on their faces as everyone collectively ignored Charles once again.

 

“...Jake?”

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Recipient,_

 

_Each year, the New York Police Department invites the top 5 brightest young detectives across America to join its ranks in what has come to be known as the Annual Top Five program. From November 5th to April 26th, participants will have the opportunity to work under well-respected leadership in one of the largest, busiest cities in America. This once-in-a lifetime opportunity is all-expenses paid and comes with a bonus upon completion as a reward for your hard work and determination._

 

_Please send a confirmation email to this address by October 19th to secure your position in this exciting program and to receive further details about travel and living arrangements._

 

_Regards,_

 

_Catherine Haines, NYPD Human Relations_

 

* * *

 

 

The Anderson boys went to the same all-day breakfast diner at the same time every Thursday to have breakfast for dinner. It was a great way for the close-knit family to keep up with each other and to take a breather from their individually stressful lives.

 

One of the waitresses who often worked this shift had taken a real shining to their little family, always ushering them to her section of the diner no matter who had originally taken them. By now the rest of the waitstaff knew to just take them to her section anyhow, throwing them a knowing smile whenever they would walk in and call for Chloe to greet them as they settled.

 

Connor was a little late today. Fowler had asked him to stay behind for a while to talk about the opportunity he’d been presented with. He strolled right past the queue, nodding to one of the hostesses he recognized as he passed on through with a spring in his step. He had no doubt that he was going to win best news of the night.

 

“There you are! I was just asking about you.” Chloe said, smiling warmly at Connor as he slipped into his seat at their usual table.

 

“Sorry I’m late, the Captain had something to discuss with me before I left the precinct. It took a little longer than expected.”

 

“Something juicy, then?” Caleb asked, his identical twin smirking at him across the table. He was clearly trying to read Connor. Trying to see if it was Connor's news for the night, trying to judge if his own was better. Connor kept his face schooled into a pleasant neutrality. Slightly unsettling, but overall unreadable. He wasn’t giving anything away just yet.

 

Caleb pouted when he realized he wouldn’t be able to get anything from his twin’s face, unsurprised, but choosing to be dramatic about it all the same.

 

“Lame.” He muttered.

 

“I’m surprised you let yourself get hopeful enough to be disappointed.” Emmett said, their younger, but taller brother cracking a small smile at Caleb’s antics. His stony blue eyes shot up to Chloe as she giggled, his cheeks turning a betraying shade of pink. Emmett had had a bit of a crush on their beloved waitress for a while now. It was one of the twins’ favourite things to tease their baby brother about.

 

“Alright, enough dicking around you three.” Hank said, looking at his sons with fond exasperation. “Let the poor girl do her job. It’s busy as fuck in here tonight, did the boss mark the prices down on the booze?”

 

Chloe chuckled again, waving her hand dismissively. “That does sound like Elijah, doesn’t it? But no, it’s just one of those nights. Is It going to be the usual for the whole table, or is anyone feeling adventurous?”

 

They all agreed to their usual and Chloe hustled off, moving quickly to try and keep up with the customer flow. Hank folded his hands over the table and leaned in, ready to start off their odd little game.

 

“Alright, let’s start with the youngest first this time. Emmett, what’s the most interesting thing that happened to you this week?”

 

“I got certified to interpret my fourth language the other day.” He said, beaming with pride. “I can now interpret ASL, Spanish, Mandarin, and Hindi. I’m still working on Cantonese, Arabic, and Portuguese, but I’m taking my final fluency test in Portuguese tomorrow morning. If I pass I’m going to start working on Japanese, and then maybe look into some languages with slightly less demand, but that are more fun to learn.”

 

“Wow, son, good for you!” Hank said, looking honestly impressed. Emmett’s incredible mind for languages never ceased to be impressive. He was well suited to being an interpreter, and his choice to interpret for the court system meant that Hank got to see his son at work every now and then. “What about you, Caleb, what’ve you been up to?”

 

“I got Trump to block three of my fake twitter accounts in one day.” Caleb said, a devious smile creeping onto his face. Caleb was a political journalist with a reputation for stirring the pot. Some people thought it was a little distasteful, but Caleb’s actual articles were always bulletproof. He never twisted facts or left sources uncited. He dealt purely in pushing buttons until people showed their true colours, and then capturing those exposed colours for the world to see.

 

“Jesus, you must have gotten some really good quotes for that blog of yours.” Hank said. One of Caleb’s longer running projects was pretty much just him making multiple troll accounts on twitter to see how much stupid shit he could get the president to say before he got blocked, and then recording it all in a blog that he intended to keep until the end of what he referred to as the Nightmare Presidency. So far he’d managed to get engaged with and subsequently blocked once every few days. Three in one day was a hell of a record.

 

“Damn right I did, but that’s not the best part.” Caleb said, leaning in conspiratorially with a wicked grin. “The name on the one that lasted the longest was _Claude Howard_.”

 

The whole table cracked up, having a good laugh at the frankly amazing choice of a fake name.

 

“Alright, Mr. Bigshot.” Hank said, finally turning his gaze to Connor. “What’re you gonna drop to try and beat out Claude Howard?”

 

“Well, it’ll be close, but I think I’ve got something that’ll give Claude a run for his money.” Connor said, winking at his twin across the table.

 

“Well, don’t play coy, son, lay it on us.”

 

“Well…” Connor said, smirking to himself as he paused for dramatic effect. “I got an email today from the NYPD. I’ve been selected for this year’s Top Five program.”

 

“Shit, really?” Emmett said.

 

“Ah, fuck, I should have known it would be that.” Caleb added.

 

“Well fuck, Congratulations Connor.” Hank said, clapping Connor affectionately on the back. “This officially calls for a celebration. It’s Con’s choice of desert tonight, and I’m paying - no buts!”

 

The boys expressed their appreciation all at once, talking over each other excitedly as Chloe arrived with their food.

 

“Does Markus know yet?” Emmett asked, popping a fry into his mouth as Chloe disappeared down the aisle once again.

 

“Not yet.” Connor said, looking down sheepishly. “I’m going to surprise him with it when I get home.”

 

* * *

 

 

Markus tapped his fingers anxiously against the counter as he caught another glimpse at the time of the stove. It wasn’t _too_ far past the time Connor was usually home on Thursday, but it was unlike him to not at least send a text. He wondered briefly if he should call, but quickly decided against it. It wasn’t like Connor would be able to pick up if he was driving anyways. He focused instead on finishing with the dishes, making sure they were all properly dried and put away. He further distracted himself by planning out his next painting in his head, mapping out pencil strokes on canvas as he tucked away the last few dishes.

 

His head turned sharply towards the door, hearing keys rattling in the lock. Moving quickly, Markus went to stand a few feet back from the door, fully intending to berate his boyfriend for making him worry.

 

Instead he found himself with an armful of man as Connor all but launched himself at Markus before he could open his mouth. He had to stagger backwards a bit to keep them both upright, but he managed. When he leaned back to look up at his boyfriend, he saw that Connor had a big, beautiful smile on his face and he had to just stop and stare for a moment as his breath was taken away. He found himself smiling right back in spite of himself, unable to keep his half-hearted will to scold his boyfriend alive while he was looking at him like that.

 

“Well, hey there, Sunshine.” Markus said, adjusting his grip a bit to keep Connor comfortably in his arms. “What’s go you so cheerful?”

 

Connor wrapped his legs around Markus’ waist for better stability, eyes shining with glee as he leaned down gently to press their foreheads together.

 

“I made the top five, Markus.” Connor whispered, squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulders for emphasis. “I did it! I’m going to New York!”

 

“Connor that’s amazing!” He said, leaning up to press and excited kiss to Connor’s lips and letting him down gently to get a better angle. He brushed a stray curl off his lover’s forehead as they pulled away, looking lovingly into his deep brown eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Connor ducked his head down to press his face to Markus’ shoulder, trying to escape the intensity of his boyfriend’s heterochromatic gaze. He felt Markus’ arms wrap firmly around his shoulders, locking him in a warm, comfortable embrace.

 

“Tell me your selfish thoughts.” Connor said, muttering the words into his lover’s shoulder. This was something they did for each other when they knew the other might be more conflicted than they let on. It showed a willingness to listen without judgment, so that concerns and insecurities could be soothed rather than left to fester, and it was a part of their relationship that they both valued deeply.

 

Markus sighed heavily, resting his cheek on Connor’s hair as he slid a comforting hand down his boyfriend’s back.

 

“Six months is a long time to be here all alone…” He said, hugging Connor closer as if it could keep him from leaving. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, Markus.” Connor said. “I promise I’ll text you everyday. We can facetime as often as possible, and I’ll send you lots of pictures.”

 

“That doesn’t sounds so bad.” Markus said, running his fingers through Connor’s curls. “Promise we’ll facetime on our anniversary?”

 

Connor pulled back for a moment, locking his eyes firmly with Markus’ own.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Again, Markus found a smile creeping across his face. He really was proud of his boyfriend. Connor had been working so hard, really putting his whole self into his work. He deserved this opportunity more than he probably realized. Markus leaned in to kiss Connor again, playfully scooping him back up again and causing his boyfriend to squeak in surprise as he carried him toward their bedroom.

 

“Well, if I’m going to have to worry about you pulling your dumbass stunts all over New York, then I’m going to keep you nice and close for as long as I can.” He said, multi-coloured eyes glinting mischievously as he attacked his lover’s neck with soft kisses. Connor chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics as the door to their room closed softly behind them. Whatever stress planning this out would bring could wait for tomorrow. Tonight, they just wanted to share in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I REMEMBERED WHAT I FORGOT SADGSDFHGD
> 
> i'm trying to keep the exact season vague, so i won't really be going into much detail about b99 canon, but cast relationship wise we're somewhere in the middle of season 3, after captain Holt returns but before Adrian Pamento shows up.
> 
> THAT IS ALL ILY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC!! <3


End file.
